


Twisted Path

by Starlightdawn



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blood, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightdawn/pseuds/Starlightdawn
Summary: This follows on from the story "Paris, City of Light I love your Dear Dead Bones" so you may like to read that for full back storyAs well as the Crew, there are 3 Original characters, Elias and Minnea (Eli and Mina) both Vampires, and Olivia, a tennis pro. (And Zak's fuckbuddy)Zak is being tormented, which brings (briefly) Zak, Nick and Aaron back together. He finds out why....it gets a bit bloodthirsty...and there is also some sex as Zak tries his best to find comfort.Purely fantasy, although I read 'Dracula' when I was 14, and it left a lasting impression.





	1. Cold Encounter

The first time it happened he was filming. Or he had been, in a church in downtown LA, a very peaceful church, no cold spots, no shadow figures, and apart from a very odd EVP they captured, nothing worth putting in an episode. He decided to move on to a much more promising location in Chinatown.

 

So the rest of the crew were packing the gear, their usual high spirited banter carried on the breeze, as he took a few moments to wander around in the lovely old building, reading the wall plaques, photographing the windows, and generally relaxing. A rare pleasure made even more enjoyable by having solitude. His boots clomped over the wooden boards as he approached the font, a stone basin carved out of solid rock, resting on an old wooden stand. 

 

Absently, without even thinking, he placed his hand, fingers wide, into the basin. It was empty, no holy water, just the dry gravelly feel of the basin against his palm. After a moment, (in which he felt nothing at all) he stood up straight, wiping away the little clinging dusty particles. Then he realised his hand was freezing. So cold he could hardly feel it. 

 

He touched his face, long fingers over his stubbled jaw, and that too was icy cold. He registered that something was wrong, his breath forming a small cloud in the air in front of his eyes, blurring his vision, making him even more uncomfortable. He turned, intent on walking back down the aisle, needing to be back outside, in the sunshine. Shoulders tense, he realised that the light had changed, what had been long bright sunbeams hatched across the pleasant dusty space of the church, was now an almost frozen mist, the dark corners of the interior lost in the heavy gloom of a late winter’s afternoon.

 

But all this was as nothing as he made the move to step out, and his body refused to shift. He was frozen on the spot, rapidly losing the sensation in his legs, his hands hanging, the numbness well past his elbows. It all happened so fast, so even when he tried to call for help, it was too late, his voice choked off in a throat which wouldn’t cooperate.

 

Zak knew then something was really wrong, whether it was with him or the building he didn’t know, but it was beginning to close him down, darkness creeping around the periphery of his vision, making him panic inside….panicking in a way that didn’t involve any sound or movement, just conscious he had a few more minutes to keep his eyes open, before the creeping death claimed him. 

 

Thoughts ran through his mind, of his mom, his family, of the people he loved. The laughing image of Nick flashed into his mind’s eye and would have made him sob, but he was too frozen. His eyes registered, just before the dark took his sight, that a tall slim figure was walking slowly, almost like a shadow in the dark, a faceless terror coming towards him...as it reached out to him….it became darker…..no sight now...Zak prayed….his eyes closed on tears he could not shed.

  
  


Billy found him, slumped against the font, muttering in his sleep. At least he thought he was sleeping, despite it being early in the afternoon, and broad daylight.

 

“Zak...Zak….wake up man….you fell asleep….”

Zak jumped, as his eyes opened and blinked rapidly. Then he shivered.

 

“What’s wrong...are you cold? You shivered...were you dreaming….?”

 

Zak waved his arms, limply trying to get them all to shut up, grateful when Aaron passed him some water.

 

“Back off guys, I’m ok…...just had a weird experience…...No...I didn’t film it…..” He tried to pull himself together, he needed to process this, but as they were all ready to move on, it had to wait.

 

Well just like dreams….you leave it too long, and you forget about it...the details are lost, and it becomes insubstantial, till it fades away completely. 

 

Zak’s Haunted Museum project was in it’s early stages, so he never really had the time, and he didn’t want to remember the experience. What happened in a small pleasant church in a quiet corner of Los Angeles was almost forgotten.

 

That is, until it happened again.


	2. We meet again

Sunday, day off, and he was visiting the exhibition of Gothic Art he had heard about. He was alone, cap down, sunglasses in place as he padded around taking in the collection. He tried to be anonymous in public, but that didn’t tend to work out well, possibly because he always dressed as Zak Bagans. Even so fans jumping out at him at every turn could make any kind of blending in pointless. His brows flattened, drawing together in a small frown. He was alone here, and becoming increasingly jumpy when he heard a voice he knew.

 

“Hey man….didn’t know you were here……” Aaron held out for a fist bump, his face crinkled into a smile. 

 

“You OK Zak?” Aaron didn’t need to scrutinise the worried face to know exactly what was happening.

 

“Yeah...I could do with a drink….let’s find the refreshments.”

 

They wandered out to the small building at the back of the hall. It had the appearance of an old club house or school, strangely remaining original amongst all the urban redevelopment in the area. Aaron took charge of ordering the drinks leaving Zak to lounge back against what looked like an old church pew. He waited, his arm along the back of the pew, staring around. It had become quiet, everyone seemed to have left. The lights had gone out, - why didn’t they leave them on, it was too dark to see; was it getting colder by the second?

 

He shivered, then felt his heart thump hard as he remembered feeling the cold before. Where he had felt it before?….”Oh God….Oh my God…..” he whispered, to himself, his lips numb. He couldn’t stand, every bone in him ached. The darkness seemed to be closing in….his breath was harsh….rasping…..he was so scared….was this how his life would end? He tried to call out….not a peep escaped him…..

 

His eyes, teary but unblinking, staring as something came out of the gloom. The figure he saw was tall, broad shouldered, and seemed to glide over the space until it stood in front of Zak.

 

“We meet again………” he heard a deep male voice, as if it were a swarm of bees buzzing, but that was the buzzing in his ears, his blood crystallising as he froze. Then he passed out.

 

Someone was rubbing his wrist, and he heard his mom calling him. But it wasn’t his mom, it was a bald guy with a frown on his face, as he said his name, insistently, over and over.

 

“Ahh...finally….thought I’d need to take you to the A&E. How are you feeling now?”


	3. Scattered Thoughts

It seemed like the studio was packed with people as Zak hustled to get across the foyer in the general direction of the elevator. It was only eight thirty, for Chris’ sakes….where were they all coming from? He muttered to himself, trying hard not to make any eye contact, the brim of his hat so low it almost covered the whole of his face.

 

But a man over six feet tall, wearing head to toe black, with shoulders as wide as a doorway, did not go unnoticed in the foyer of the Travel Channel Studio. First one, then another, then a whole crowd were pushing around him, asking for pictures, autographs….stuff was thrust at him to sign, girls grabbed him for selfies, and before too long he was on the verge of a panic attack.

 

Luckily, another tall black clad figure, bald and bearded, came to his rescue, managing to push his way through the crowd and manhandle Zak into the elevator, closing the doors before anyone else could get on board.

 

Zak leaned gratefully against the plexiglass wall, dropping his hands to his knees to help him breathe, his eyes wide behind his glasses.

 

“Thanks man...that was getting way too intense...why are all these people here?”

 

Aaron rubbed his head, realising Zak had been given a scare by the large crowd of people, and as irritated as he was with the younger man, he couldn’t help but still care if he got ruffled by the fans.

 

“It’s the interviews today...have you forgotten?...you are supposed to take whoever gets picked off to a ‘secret’ location, yata yata yata….Can’t believe you have forgotten it’s today dude….”

 

 

It was mid afternoon, the group were in an old movie house, two men, two women, along with a subdued Aaron, and a puzzled Billy, and of course the sound and cameras, lighting, the caretaker and various odds and sods that came with making the programme. Zak was really trying to sound like the confident enthusiastic professional he was, but it didn’t feel right. He didn’t feel right.

 

After filming the intro, when he got the name of the guests mixed up, he didn’t seem to be able to get on track. Aaron went for it… he turned the camera on himself, his black mustache a neat frame for his white teeth, and ad libbed his way through the introductions, his explanation of who, what and where a perfect summary of the episode they were filming. 

 

He watched as Billy shepherded away the guests, then walked over to where Zak, white as the ghosts he normally chased, was slumped in a chair by the door, sipping on a bottle of water.

 

“Wassup Dude? Missing me already? “Aaron joked, but stopped when he saw the petrified look on Zak’s face. 

 

“Zak, what is it man? Did you see something? Do you want to go outside?” Aaron offered his arm, helping Zak to his feet, surprised to find that the long fingers gripping his forearm were shaking. Outside in the sunny courtyard, Zak slumped on a low wall, his water almost gone.

 

“Talk to me man….what’s wrong? Should I send for the Bishop?” Aaron joked, but shut up immediately, when he saw Zak crumple, pulling his hands over his eyes, and sobbing like a little kid. He crouched down, putting his arm across the broad shoulders.

 

“Hey...hey...it’s ok….nothin’s gonna hurt you here man….stop man….you’re safe with me…” Aaron just babbled not knowing what to say. He’d seen Zak get emotional before, but not like this...the man was scared out of his wits, he could tell.

 

Eventually, with Aaron’s help, Zak stumbled into the crew bus, taking the corner seat and rubbing his face miserably. The bald man stayed quiet, knowing that Zak would talk if and when he was ready.

 

“It’s happened again, just like before…..I just feel a change in the air, it goes dark...then it gets really cold...then I feel like my whole body is freezing...I can’t move….then he comes……”

 

“Who comes Zak? Is it a demon? A spirit? Who..?”

 

“Think I know..but I don’t know...I just can’t remember...All I hear is a voice...telling me we meet again…”

 

“Very Edgar Allan Poe…” sardonically, one brown eye closed knowingly. 

 

“Fuck off Aaron….it’s a guy..he knows me...and he’s scaring me half to death…

He paused, gathering his scattered thoughts.

 

“I think it’s connected to what happened to me...ages ago...in Paris…”

 

“Ooooh. Something Nick helped you out with...I remember calling him...you’ve got me to thank for that…..” Aaron butted in, unhelpfully.

 

“Yeah...thank you Aaron….no it wasn’t anything good...it was the worst experience of my life, but now, after all this time...it’s coming back to haunt me. Just before we started filming, I was in that little room in the back, just looking at the kid’s books..nothing bad..all peaceful...when it happened again. I was frozen solid man….when it was over, I could scarcely move..I felt like my heart had stopped…” His deep voice sounded shaky.

 

Aaron, finally getting the picture that Zak was completely serious, listened until Zak had told him everything.

 

“How would you feel about getting checked out...by a doctor….you’ve been under a lot of stress lately...just go get checked out...that’s all I’m saying”


	4. I ain't running

Zak wriggled restlessly on the chair, as the man in front of him shuffled his notes, wishing for the millionth time that he was at home playing with Gracie.

 

“Well Mr Bagans,” the glasses came off, and his piercing grey eyes looked straight into Zak’s smokey blues. “When was the last time you took a holiday?”

 

The corners of the full mouth turned down, a snort of derision escaping.

 

“I love what I do….I never take holidays….I would just be bored….no man...no holidays….”

 

The doctor showed no reaction whatsoever.

 

“Well, there is nothing seriously wrong with you, Mr Bagans, but there are some things which could become serious if you neglect them. Such as slightly elevated heart rate, blood pressure...your body is telling you you need a break. I’m pretty confident that if you take time out now, all the experiences, hallucinations, whatever...will just settle of their own accord.”

 

He stared implacably at the tall man squirming miserably in the chair.

 

“Or you carry on the way you have been doing, and next time I see you things won’t be so easy to sort out.”

  
  


“I don’t want a fucking holiday….what the fuck would I do? I’ll have a few days fishing...or drive down to New Mexico...there’s a place I want to check out……”

 

“That’s not a holiday, Zak...and you bloody well know it…”

 

“Well, what am I supposed to do...I don’t know how to have a holiday….” his voice rose in exasperation, causing Gracie to cock her ears back, unused to her daddy getting quite this aerated.

 

Aaron, on the other hand, was completely calm….over the past years he had gotten to know the tall ghost hunters moods and mannerisms, and a small hissy fit when told he had to behave was nothing the bald guy couldn’t handle. Placing all the food and mugs onto a large tray, he carried it out to the patio, leaving Zak to follow.

 

After a few minutes he ambled out, pacing backwards and forwards by the edge of the pool, ignoring Gracie’s proffered frisbee. He was spoiling for an argument, knowing that the doctor could be right, scared that he was, but totally unwilling to do something about it. So it wasn’t his fault...he was upset….his usual move would have been to have a go at whoever was closest...the crew….one of his exes......even Nick had not escaped the provocation Zak brought out when he felt badly treated. He turned, his eyebrows pulled together and a downturned mouth making his feelings plain.

 

His fellow ghost hunter said nothing, holding out a mug of tea then silently helping himself to a sandwich.

 

“I don’t want to go anywhere...I want to be here……” Zak whined.

 

“Well, stay here then…”

 

“But I don’t want to get sick…..it’s scaring me….”

 

“Mmmm….difficult choice……” Aaron bit into his sandwich, chewing thoughtfully.

 

Zak stared at him, unsure if he was taking the piss, or being serious.

 

He took a bite of his own sandwich. A few more mouthfuls, and he set it aside, staring out at the clear shiny water of his pool, which ruffled as a small breeze took hold, the wind-chimes sounding gently.

 

“So...what am I supposed to do…?

 

Their eyes met, Aaron seeing the lost look in Zak’s eyes, understanding that the difficulty he had was with things outside of his control. He stood, and walked over to sit beside him, arm looped around him, gently hugging him, then letting go quickly, before it became embarrassing.

 

“Why don’t you tell me what you think is happening...what this is all about? Aaron unfolded his long body, to sit back in his chair, his eyes fixed on Zak’s face, waiting for an answer.

  
  


“It was in Paris.” Zak paused, breaking his eye contact with Aaron, reluctant to have the fear in his eyes seen.

 

“In the catacombs…..There were two of them…..a tall good looking guy….and a woman...she had long silver hair, I think she was Japanese..….they agreed to guide me into the caves, but when we got in deep….they turned….scratched me up, scared me half to death. There was a place in the caverns….a place where they all gathered… I don’t know if they were living...or dead……”

 

“Well, these two seemed to be right at home down there….the most creepy thing was they had fangs….and I don’t mean the Father Sebastiaan type…..and they were strong….the woman was half my height….” He stopped, taking a breath, needing to control the rising pitch of his voice.

 

“Do they have names….?” Aaron, leaning forward.

 

“Yeah…..Minnea and Elias……..last time I saw them Nick was hauling my sorry ass out of the tunnels, and frying the fuckers with a taser. I hoped they was gone for good, but it seems Eli has….err…..returned to haunt me.” Zak tried to smile, but he found even talking about it made his stomach roll.

 

“Luckily, I didn’t get bitten….they just played with me and mauled me….”

 

The two men had been friends a long time, so Zak knew Aaron could be calm and reliable when there was a problem. The only problem was, Aaron really tried his best to avoid the paranormal when they weren’t actively seeking it. So it was that Zak had kept his encounter in the catacombs to himself. Only Nick knew how bad it had been. Or so he thought.

 

It came as a surprise to Zak when, without any preamble, Aaron admitted that he knew about the creatures with the fangs, and he also had a strong suspicion that Zak was now being tormented by one of them. Zak reached for his green tea, still stunned by Aaron’s confession.

 

“So when did you decide that I was being haunted by a ...a….”

 

“Vampire…..it’s a vampire Zack…..”

 

“Uhh….yeah…..how did you know?…..if that is what’s happening….”

 

“I called Nick…..he knew straight away…….sorry man…..I wasn’t going behind your back….I was just worried about you……” 

 

“Yeah.” he whispered.

 

He hesitated, finally meeting Aaron’s dark stare.

 

“And I ain’t running away this time…….”

 


	5. Distraction

He could see white billowy shapes, like clouds, vaguely through his eyelashes….he was warm, something laying close along his left side…...he drifted, relishing the sensation; the boneless relaxation, the contented afterglow…...Blue eyes flicked open registering that firstly he was not in his own bed, that he was totally naked, and that an equally naked body was pressed in snugly around his hip. He turned his head, just in time to see her eyes opening, smiling, a warm honey gaze which made his mouth widen in a smile, as Ollie kissed him, her lips full, sweet and still full of promise.

 

Tingles spread through his body, seeking yet more of the pleasure, something slow and seductive, passionate but without the urgency of the first time. He sucked at her bottom lip, liking the way her breath caught in the back of her throat, sliding her over him, knowing she could feel him, hard again, trapped against the soft curve of her belly.

 

“Hey…..we only just got our breath back…...Zak?” she whispered, nuzzling his ear, breath tickling him.

 

“Yeah….but I don’t want to stop…….Do you want to stop?” He drawled, blue eyes half lidded, sultry….kiss wet lips making her cunt throb with the desire to feel him inside her again.

 

Moving slowly, she placed herself over him; knees by his hips, abandoning the sheet, she smiled, dipping down for another deep kiss, tongues slow and sleek, stroking and twisting in a rhythm similar to the long slow fuck he wanted. His fingers curled, thumbs pressing and rolling the firm dark nipples, her small growls of pleasure stoking the fire pooling in his groin. Her hand reached between them, a small capable hand, and the slightly rough calluses of her palm shivered along the satin skin of his cock, spreading the clear dew he was already leaking. He pulled her close, still greedy for her nipple, using the soft skin of his bottom lip to caress the bundle of nerves, taut and straining for his touch. His tongue guided the flesh into his mouth, where he could suck her, appreciating the way her strong supple body curved to his desire. His teeth closed greedily, hearing her gasp in pleasure and pain.

 

All thoughts were blown from his mind as he felt the wet warmth of the slippery skin between her thighs, the whorls and contours sliding over his hard cock, making him twitch, her pussy lips swollen and firm like juicy exotic fruit. There was an easy intimacy in their touches, both exuding the ripeness of their earlier sex, as their own unique scents blended together, lovers’ secrets reaching the pleasure centres in their minds.

 

Long fingers rested in the hollow of her waist, his grip on her tightening, frustrated by her teasing. Without warning, he twisted her around, a tangle of arms and legs, before he settled; his dark hair tickling the smooth skin of her stomach, his hands splayed over the backs of her thighs, folding her body, revealing her swollen pink core eager for his mouth.

 

She watched through her lashes, as his dark blue, almost black eyes seemed to lose focus, concentrating on the sensation rippling under his mouth, as he worked his tongue generously into the slick passage. His hands gripped hard, keeping her firmly in place, the scritch of his moustache counterpoint to the velvet smoothness of his tongue. He tried to make it last, but her muscles tightening, and a low whisper of “Fuck me...please fuck me…” had him twisting her around, gripping her hips so he could pound deep and hard into her, his eyes closed tight, his mind full of images and memories, there and gone, like shooting stars. 

 


	6. Empty Church

He whistled as he drove, hat low over his eyes, music on the speakers, a subtle smile on his face, knowing he was a very lucky man. Olivia was the perfect partner, she was beautiful, funny, and certainly enjoyed sex. She also had no desire to or intention of giving up anything in her life to be in his. He knew as soon as he hauled himself up from her bed, the magic would be gone, washed away, along with the evidence, as soon as he took a shower. Sex without real love was totally transient. He knew that too, just like he knew how much love could hurt.

 

So for now their arrangement was perfect. Safe, anonymous and perfect. At least for the two hours or so when he didn’t have to think, constantly worrying in the back of his mind about the bad stuff which he knew for certain had not gone away. For a moment he toyed with the idea of stopping off by the liquor store, but he didn’t pull in, just drove around, in a seemingly aimless pattern.

 

But something was drawing him on, quietly, insistently present, there like a bad dream which followed him into his day. It wasn’t like he was being possessed, but the feeling of dread, being unwilling to walk into new locations was wearing him down. He needed to sort this out. To find out what this was about. 

 

The afterglow of sex had faded from his body and mind, as almost an hour later he pulled to a stop outside the same downtown church where, a month ago, he had had the weird experience. Trying to rationalise was driving him crazy, he had to act. He flicked open the capacious glove compartment, where a small bottle of holy water and his rosary glinted in the light of early evening. Pulling the rosary over his head, he patted it down on the front of his broad chest, straightened his collar and wondered if he should say a prayer.

 

His boots kicked up a trail in the dry dust along the path, as he scanned the high windows for signs of activity; he didn’t want to disturb any service which may have been taking place. He listened, but nothing broke the silence, apart from the evening birdsong. Night came down quickly here, and he had a strong urge just to have a quick look inside, and then begone. The old oak door swung back, and he loped slowly inside, his eyes scanning along the pews, to the stone font at the side of the altar.

 

“Hello…...is there anyone around?” He called, not too loud, his deep voice confident.

 

No response. He walked slowly down the centre of the aisle, his eyes peering into the shadows, approaching the stone font where he had first felt the presence. Although it was pleasantly cool, it was not cold. The font was off to one side, the pews facing it leaving a gap through which he continued to step slowly and cautiously. Eventually he stopped, taking another lingering look around. All quiet, no sign of anyone or anything.

 

Turning his back to the pews, he leaned down, his hand resting on a carved ledge next to the font, ready to place his free hand into the shallow stone bowl. Images raced in his head; of the place where the stone had been carved, thinking of the many children who had been baptised in it. It made him feel small and insignificant. He moved to touch the stone, the gravel against his skin felt just the same as before; cold, hard and rough. He tried to clear his head, to be open to whatever was trying to communicate silently, in the fading light, but all he could hear was his own heartbeat.

 


	7. Denn die Todten reiten Schnell

“Zachary…...it’s been a while….”

 

Zak spun around, his hand grazed by the stonework, hearing the words quiet but clear. He came face to face with a man, who was leaning on the front of the pew two steps in front of him. A tall man, slim, high cheekbones and thick straight brows framing his deeply set  eyes. In other circumstances Zak might have found him interesting….he was certainly attractive, with his well fitting clothes, broad shoulders and long legs. Like a glossy greyhound, all sinew and muscle contained within a long, classy elegance. 

 

Zak swallowed, recognising the man who had almost killed him back in the Catacombs of Paris.

 

Determined not to be intimidated the ghost hunter squared his shoulders, peering across the small space into the cold green eyes.

 

“What do you want Elias? Why have you been...haunting me?”

 

Still slouching against the pew, Elias wore a thin smile as he met Zak’s stare.

 

“I want to make you an offer….an offer I don’t think you’ll refuse…..”

 

“What could you possibly offer me? I have a good...no a great job...money...friends...girls. I’m happy….there’s nothing you could possibly offer me that I need….unless you could just fuck off and leave me alone…..” Zak’s voice had taken on the deep gravelly tone it had when he was stressed, but other than that, he was doing his best to stay calm.

 

“Ummm….I hear what you say Zak…..but don’t forget….it all comes to an end….sooner than you think…..” Green eyes glinted in the fading light from the tall windows. Zak folded his arms over his chest, aware that the darkness was coming.

 

“Are you threatening me? What exactly are you saying?….For fuck’s sake…” His voice rose slightly.

 

Elias ignored him, standing abruptly then moving with a speed that mystified Zak, to the opposite side of the aisle where a tray of candles stood in readiness for the next service. To Zak’s amazement, all the candles burst into flames, and Elias was back lounging against the pew as if he had never moved.

 

“I thought you might need me to throw a little light on the subject.” This time Eli smiled, revealing his white teeth, framed by a pair of sharp incisors.

 

Zak’s eyes opened wide, as he finally had to acknowledge what Aaron had told him, this creature was a vampire. Not a member of a clan, not a man in a costume and fake fangs, but a real, bloodless, cold killer. And he was offering something that Zak couldn’t refuse. Zak’s hands splayed against the wall behind him, as he felt his body shake.

 

“So what is it?…..why me?….why now?….what the hell….?”

 

Eli hesitated, his handsome face turned away from Zak for a moment, showing his clean cut profile, glossy brown hair falling over his high forehead. When he looked back, he was smiling again, but the pointed fangs were hidden.

 

“Truth is….since Minnea left me…..or since your little buddy scared her away,” bitterness soured his voice, “......I’ve become rather lonely…..” his forehead crinkled as if he found the words difficult to say. 

 

“I’ve had a long life….a very long life..” widening his eyes as he looked into Zak’s cold grey stare. “But without a companion….it becomes tedious…..a little dull….seeing the world...enjoying all the pleasures...the excitement….there is such a thrill in the knowledge that anything…..anything...is possible.”

 

He fell silent. Zak folded his arms, his hands tucked close to his body, as the cold seemed to settle around him.

 

“Let’s be clear about this…..you’re asking me to join you? To give up my life...everyone here I love….to what? Become a bloodsucking monster like you!!” His voice broke, as his fear manifested as anger, almost shouting at the tall figure still lounging back against the wooden pew.

 

Elias took his time to answer, the light from the flickering candles reflecting dull red sparkles in his eyes as he stared into the flames, expressionless. Eventually he looked back to Zak, meeting the blue grey depths of Zak’s stare.

 

“You surprise me Zak….I know you have fake fangs and you go along with your equally fake friends to oh so stuffy parties...where you all talk shit about things you know nothing about. You seem to think that you can pick and choose and create your own little ‘fairy story’” he sneered, “take tales of Vlad Tepes, mix in a little Dracula...a dash of Nosferatu...and voila! You have a perfect little life!” 

 

He stopped, sarcasm evident in his voice, agitation getting the better of him, his fangs reflecting the candle light.

 

He pushed his hair away from his eyes, then, still staring into Zak’s horrified face, spoke again, the quiet menace evident in his voice.

 

“No….you don’t. You have just the same life as everyone else...the same short time, same tawdry fancy dress, same old..same old….fucking same old. What I’m offering is way beyond your pitiful little playpen...The opportunity to see the world changing, history been made….even the ability to visit the times and places you only ever dreamed about….that’s only part of what I’m offering you…..” 

 

The sudden silence seemed to pound inside Zak’s head, Elias’ words painting a canvas too immense to understand. Zak stared into the eyes of the Vampire, eyes which had all the humanity of a Bengal Tiger. Eternity spun in the silence between them before Elias spoke again, his voice now gentle, almost kind in the shivering darkness.

 

“I think you need a little time to take it all in…..we’ll talk again my friend….soon…”

 

Instantly, before Zak has time to blink, Elias was gone. The inked words of his own tattoo,  _ “Denn die Todten reiten Schnell....” _  jumped into his mind….that’s what Stoker meant about the dead travelling fast, an inhuman ability to move so quickly. His legs were stiff as he moved out into the aisle, forcing himself to walk. He blew out the candles as he passed, and had only the flicker of moonlight to guide him through the church and back to his car. Pulling the door closed he slouched over, his head in his hands, still shivering, bewildered, and very very scared.


	8. So Freakin' Weird

When he pulled up at Aaron’s apartment, he saw Billy was just leaving, piling some pieces of equipment into the rear of his family sized jeep. He didn’t notice as Zak drove by, parking down the side of the building and quickly killing the lights and the engine. He wasn’t in the mood for company...not really, not even Aaron, but he needed to offload. He sighed deeply as he watched Billy’s vehicle drive away; the only person he would be comfortable discussing this with was Nick. And that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon.

 

He let the minutes tick by, trying to make sense in his head of the things he needed to say. It wasn’t going to be easy; Aaron was a great pal, an accomplished paranormal investigator, and, since Zak had known him, he had always been supportive. Hell, since Nick left, he’d been a rock, which surprised Zak a little, seeing how well Aaron and Nick got along. He shrugged, and swung his broad frame out of the seat, his head down under the cap brim as he walked towards the entrance.

 

A while later Aaron, all smiles and jokiness, had cleared away sufficient space for Zak to sprawl on the settee, leaving Aaron to take up his usual position, perched on a saggy bean bag which took up half the floor space. Although Zak had grown accustomed to Aaron’s unruly style of living, the untidiness still made him a little uncomfortable, and he fidgeted nervously until he felt settled. Aaron’s dark brown eyes scanned him carefully, despite seeming to be engrossed in assembling a small model robot.

 

The bald man took in Zak’s twitchiness, his unusual pallor and the way he compulsively wrapped his arms across his chest, before twisting at the cross on his rosary like it owed him something. Unfolding his tall frame Aaron got up, stepping into the even more messy kitchen, returning a little later with a two tumblers in one hand, and a bottle of JD in the other.

 

Sinking back onto the bean bag, his lanky body unconsciously graceful, he poured two large measures, holding one out to Zak. 

 

“So wassup bro? I don’t usually have the pleasure……” He took a quick sip of his drink, all the while keeping his eyes on Zak’s face.

 

“Dunno…..dunno dude….something’s happening...and it’s so freakin’ weird…..” Zak rubbed at his eyes, swearing as he shifted one of his contact lenses, stalling, unwilling to open up to Aaron.

 

“Come on dude….tell me….what is it?”

 

Zak had his head tilted back, blinking hard to get the stray lens back in place. Eventually he wiped his eye and met the bald man’s concerned look.

 

“The fucking vampire….whatever he is….I’ve seen him again...in the church...remember, where we filmed that day…..the first time it happened….” Half the glass of whiskey downed.

 

“Did he bite you?.....man if he did ….well...that could be dangerous……” Aaron stuttered out, agitated, which was more or less what Zak expected.

 

“No….he didn’t fucking bite me...he didn’t touch me….just wanted to make me an offer….” Zak downed the rest of the whiskey, breathing hard as it burned it’s way down.

 

“What kind of offer?” Aaron had drawn up one leg, sitting in a half kneeling position on a level with Zak’s face. “Come on dude…..we need to sort this out…..”

 

“I’m not really sure...but it sounded like Eternal Life…..”

 

Spluttering on a mouthful of liquor, Aaron coughed. Zak waited patiently until he had composed himself. “It sounded like he needed some sort of travelling companion…and he wanted me for the job…”

 

“Nooooo……..No way man….so when do you start?”


	9. 'You wanna Bet?'

The lockdown wasn’t going well. Jay had inexplicably disappeared, and they had wasted a full hour searching for him. Billy had developed a migraine, probably due to the sonic resonance experiment they had been trying to do in the attic, and Aaron, who was usually game for anything, despite Zak pushing him into the most scary spots whilst on camera, was holed up at nerve centre, totally unwilling to move.

 

The Lead Ghost Adventurer walked up to the table, flinging away his walkie, and sitting down heavily on the folding chair, which creaked a little in protest.

 

“I’m sick of this dude…..we might as well wrap this up and go home for all the fucking good we’re doing here…...it’s a total waste of effort….complete shit…..We haven’t got one single solitary piece of evidence. One camera’s got water under the lens, the other is jammed up solid, and Billy is lying in the van groaning! Fuck knows where Jay is….I tell you...I’m out of here….”

 

Aaron waved a half eaten chicken leg at the totally pissed off Zak, which really had him losing it. He stood up, kicked the chair, then turned and stalked out. He managed to slip out through one of the ground floor windows, he’d given up on anything in this episode ever being aired, so lockdown became irrelevant. He couldn’t even remember why they were here in the first place. Bright moonlight shone over the paths and hedges so he had no problem stomping along to the centre of the garden, where an old water fountain stood, dry and crusted with moss.

 

He stood, breathing deeply in the soft night air, trying to bring his temper under control, still fuming at the way things had developed. Usually he had everything locked down tight, but, since the appearance of Elias, Zak had been increasingly anxious, overlooking the details his normal, meticulous way of working would have ironed out without a problem.

 

After a few minutes he had calmed down sufficiently to realise that some of the stumbles they had encountered could be down to his own lack of concentration, and a cold uncomfortable feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. He kicked his toe into the small stones on the path, swearing again under his breath, totally oblivious of the long shadow which had appeared by the side of the fountain.

 

He jumped, as something gripped his arm, feeling a hand wrap tightly just above his elbow. Despite his padded jacket it felt like a manacle had been fastened on him.

 

“What the fu……”

 

“Hello Zak…..enjoying the dark I see…..why not? The dark is a beautiful thing…” Elias’ smooth drawl whispered in his ear, stirring a shudder all the way down his back.

 

“Let me go….”

 

Elias dropped his arm, allowing Zak to turn and face him. “What do you want?” The Ghost Hunter raised himself to his full height, refusing to be intimidated, but had a tremor in his voice nevertheless.

 

“I’m wanting an answer, my friend. Come….walk with me….” He took Zak’s elbow and turned, his shoes noiseless on the gravel as he moved, forcing Zak along with him. “I told you, since Minnea left me, I’ve been so lonely….you don’t know what it’s like to lose someone who has been in your life for..ah...such a long time….how much it hurts...”

 

“You wanna bet?” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

 

“Ahh….you mean your buddy...your ‘Bro’…” his voice became tinged with sarcasm. Zak stopped short.

 

“No...No..not him...he let me down..he’s not my buddy….”

 

“Ummph….so why did he try so hard to get you away from us...to come into the tunnels and hurt us...Minnea was my maker, my friend...my lover…..and it’s because of him that I’m alone now….after centuries together….you have no idea how that feels…” his hand had again gripped Zak’s arm, feeling like an iron band squeezing his muscle, making sharp shooting pain reach down to his fingers.

 

Zak’s thoughts were in turmoil, dreading what might happen, but even more alarmed by the way this creature had suddenly picked up on Nick. He had grown so accustomed to shutting out all thoughts of Nick, it was like a door had been prised open in his mind, revealing every little detail of the man he once knew so well.

 

Elias pushed Zak onto a rusted garden seat, hidden in the shadows, but the tall slim figure remained, like a black spectre looming over him, patiently waiting for Zack to collect his thoughts and face him. Which he did, as soon as he’d massaged the feeling back into his fingers.

 

“Listen, Elias…..I’m sorry about Mina...She’ll be back, I’m sure….but I’ve thought about your offer...and I really don’t want to become your ‘companion’..or whatever else you had in mind...I’m happy as I am….” Zak almost sounded whiney as he tried to talk his way out of what was becoming an increasingly, ridiculously scary situation.

 

He looked up, and things went from bad to worse. Eli was glaring at him, his fangs exposed in a soundless snarl, seeming to quiver with anger. Zak shrunk back as far as he could, he’d seen the speed of this thing, and he knew he could never outrun it. A long arm reached out, latching onto the collar of Zak’s coat, pulling him to his feet like he was a puppy caught in the act of doing wrong. Although they were in shadow, Zak could make out the glow of the green eyes as Elias seemed to be considering his next move.

 

“Perhaps you need a little encouragement…….” the low voice snarled in his ear, as Zack felt the long cruel fingers digging hard into the muscle of his neck. Then the world was spinning making the tall Ghost Hunter feel really sick, before he closed his eyes and passed out.


	10. Portrait

It seemed like a dream, but so real….he was at his mom’s….it was Christmas, candles flickered, he could smell the cinnamon and oranges in the mulled wine. He was so warm, his shirt was sticking to his back, too warm….his face...someone was breathing softly on his face…. a pair of sparkling brown eyes peering at him….

 

“Oh Jesus…..Nick?....Nick….is that really you?”

 

He reached out to grab onto Nick’s arm, his hand closing on thin air. Disappointed beyond measure, he shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebby feeling, but only managing to stir up a pounding in his temples. Leaning back into the deep cushioned armchair and blinking hard, he tried to see his surroundings.

 

A fireplace complete with burning logs, candles over the mantlepiece were the first things he saw….no wonder he thought it was Christmas….he stood, pulling off the heavy coat he had been wearing on lockdown, stuffing the fingerless gloves in the pockets while he rummaged for his phone. One glance and he saw it was completely dead. His watch was the same, no power at all. He sat back, desperately trying to process it all, his long fingers again massaging his temples in an attempt to get his sluggish brain to provide some answers.

 

He knew Elias had taken him, and it would be a waiting game until he came back. The tall man leaned back, replaying images of Minnea, her pointed nails stinging as she scratched him, how cold her hand had been when she explored his body. The memory triggered off something else, the feel of Elias, gripping him by the elbows, hips pushing suggestively into Zak’s ass. The chase through the Catacombs, Nick supporting him…..then the image of Nick, in his hotel room, cleaning his scratches...taping up the wounds….drinking together. A warm surge of emotion ran wild as Zak finally wondered...that night, did they sleep together..?

 

Thoughts rolled through his mind, his fine dark brows drawn down in a deep frown. He felt like he wanted to cry, but he wouldn’t give in. Forcing himself back to his feet, he reached the candelabra from the mantelpiece, and surveyed the room. One door leading to a very old fashioned bathroom, and one heavy door which must have been the exit, although it was locked. The furnishings were all antique, and although Zak appreciated the great age of the stuff around him, he wasn’t really interested. He trod the dusty carpet over to the far end of the long room, holding up the candles, as he noticed a pair of large oil paintings hanging on the back wall.

  
  


Zak recognised the subjects immediately as the two Vampires he had met in the Catacombs. Stepping back, the tall man turned away, nauseated by the sight of Minnea and Elias, looking so lifelike in their portraits. As he turned, intending to go back to the fireplace, a third picture caught his eye, one smaller than the others. It was on an easel in the corner, paints and brushes scattered around the nearby low table. Lifting the candles, Zak had a shock when he came face to face with himself…..smoky blue eyes, hair spiked and gelled, and his own inky tattoos copied in perfect detail on his pale skin. It showed him half turned towards the artist, like one of the cheesy publicity shots he had done years ago. But there were no girls in the painting. And the look on his face was hard...ugly….cold…his mouth a travesty of his usual smile, revealing the wicked sharp fangs.

 

“It’s a good likeness…...or, at least it will be...Don’t you think?”

 

Zak jumped as Eli’s voice spoke quietly in his ear.

 

“No...it’s fucking disgusting….you can’t do this….take me back…..I’m sorry for everything, but I can’t change it…..Mina is the one you should be with...not me….” Zak was babbling; being confronted with himself as a ‘real’ vampire had shaken him to the core.

 

“Calm yourself Zak…..I’ve brought someone to see you….someone who will make you change your mind…” Elias reached out, taking Zak’s shoulder, making him feel like he was whirling around in a very tight spiral, round and round, out of control as he dropped like a stone.


	11. Make the most of that pulse....

The blue eyes opened with a start, body jerking as if he were hitting the ground. But he was flat on his back, something padded scrunched up under his head. He tried to make sense of his surroundings; a cellar, lit by a dim electric light-bulb dangling from the ceiling, together with the flicker of the ever present candles. In normal circumstances, he might have found this appealing, even homely, but not now. Elias had said he had someone else. Zak frantically searched his mind for who this other person might be. Aaron? Billy?...could it be Olivia?...just how far would Elias go to make the ghost hunter comply with his wishes.

 

Something moved out of the corner of his eye, and he instinctively pushed himself back, finding cold stonework digging into his spine. A figure moved towards him, the silhouette making a warm thud of recognition bump in his chest.

 

“Nick….Nick….what the fuck…..?”

 

Nick held out his arm, and Zak took it gratefully, straightening up, drawing the younger man into a firm hug, then letting go before it became too difficult to handle each others closeness.

 

“Your friend…..fucking Elias….he brought me here...told me I needed to pay for what I did, though I have no clue what he meant….help me out here bro….why am I here?” Nick sounded tense; Zak suddenly realised that Eli had brought them both here to settle the score.

 

He pulled himself up to his full height, Nick’s dark questioning stare meeting his own smokey blues, Zak’s eyes never wavering from the other man’s face.

 

“What…..Zak, c’mon Dude, tell me what the fuck is going on….” Nick’s voice rose, becoming angry, smothering the other feeling...the deep ache he felt to pull Zak back into his arms and not let him go.

 

“OK...OK...don’t shout at me….” Zak muttered quietly, his chest tightening at the way Nick was being with him, and knowing it was just about to get a whole lot worse.

 

“He’s angry because Minnea left him.” Nick opened his mouth, but before he could speak, Zak’s hand lifted in the gesture Nick had seen so many times on the lockdown...the hand that meant ‘Shush’

 

“When you came to the Catacombs, because Aaron told you I was in trouble, you scared her...or hurt her...probably both….but she ran out and left Elias….and he blames us…..err…..you...for it.”

 

“OK…” Nick looked off to the side, then back to Zak, his dark eyes searching Zak’s pale face. “So if he blames me for it…..why the fuck has he got you here as well……?”

 

“It seems that he’s taken a fancy to me….” the light was dim but Zak still blushed…”he wants me to go along with him….make me into another one like him…..”

 

Nick’s brown eyes widened.

 

“You mean he wants to turn you into a vampire?...to bite you…?”

 

“I guess…..” Zak shrugged, helplessly, feeling more than a little overwhelmed.

 

“Is that what you want?”

 

“Ohh, Nick.….for fuck’s sake….don’t you know me better than that….?” Zak’s voice was low, pain evident in his tone.

 

“Well bro, you’re the one who went off and got fangs made...hung out with freaks with teeth...what about Father Sebastiaan and his clan….you couldn’t get enough of them….” he stopped, hanging his head, knowing he sounded jealous as hell, but not really caring.

 

“Ok...well, that was just stupid….I realise that now…., but that doesn’t mean I want to leave everything I have here;- the guys...Gracie….you…..”

 

“You left me a long time ago Zak…..” Nick couldn’t keep back the bitterness in his tone.

 

“Let’s not get into that….it’s something I’ll always regret...and you damn well know it.”

 

They were facing each other, eyes locked in the trembling light from the candles, emotions suppressed for a long while clamouring to be set free.

 

Nick was the first to break his stare, turning, and running his hand over his face, brushing surreptitiously at his eyes where threatening tears gathered. He felt Zak move, his warmth sneaking across to the younger man, making him need to turn to Zak and wrap his arms around the strong body. The urge to kiss him was more urgent than a breath to a drowning man.

 

“Hope I’m not interrupting you…..”

 

Elias was standing behind them, peering curiously at their position, pressed so close together.

 

“....but we need to move things along here……”

Zak was pushed back roughly against the wall, while Nick seated and bound to a heavy wooden chair, all taking place so fast and so brutally, neither of them could register how it had happened. Elias came up to Zak, running his cold hand over the black tee shirt, smiling when he felt the judder of Zak’s heartbeat rapid in his chest.

 

“Make the most of that pulse, you’ll miss it…….”

 

He smiled, fangs showing shamelessly, enjoying the look in the wide blue eyes, as Zak pulled with all his strength against whatever was holding him against the wall. Elias turned away, moving his attention to Nick.

 

“And what about you….no taser with you today? Sad...I’ll have to provide it then...something to hurt you just as much as you hurt my Minnea….”

 

He was leaning over the seated man, his mouth level with Nick’s ear, the green eyes wide and red rimmed, as sarcasm dripped from his words. Nick, so cool on lockdown that he rarely showed fear, his composure was almost unbreakable, but Zak could see that the sharp fangs, so close to his face, were making Nick tremble hard.

Eventually, growing tired of intimidating Nick, Eli walked away, back into the gloom, leaving the two men with nothing to say, only the sparse comfort of being cold and miserable together.


	12. Black Descent

There was more to the building than he had originally thought. The rooms they had investigated were at the front, recent additions to the structure, but in the back end of the house it was a whole different ball game. Aaron progressed slowly, without camera or recorder, just his torch, his wits, and a pocket full of batteries. The small beam illuminated the wooden panelling, as he reached a winding staircase, and the bald man had to decide between moving up the stairs, or finding out what lay behind the heavy door opposite. 

 

He chose the stairs, his tread soft on the steps. Despite the boots he wore he could move without making a sound. His expectation was that Zak must have found this place and decided to go off on his own, leaving Aaron to search for him in the dark. Aaron would normally have left it to the Lead Investigator to find his own way out, but he knew that trouble could be waiting around the next corner, and Zak was his friend, he had to make sure he was safe.

 

The staircase had portraits at either side, long forgotten gloomy pictures of men and women, possibly the previous owners of the house. He came to an abrupt halt, unable to stop a muttered curse, as the sight of an almost dog-like countenance showed up in an ornate frame. Dressed in a high collar, and a long curling wig, the face in the picture was the most ugly creature Aaron had ever seen, having great fangs protruding from its upper jaw, and small mad looking red eyes. Swiping his hand over his stubbled chin, Aaron shone the torch up the staircase, wondering how many more of the ancestral portraits could provide evidence that bestiality ran in the family.

 

He wanted to call out, to see if Zak would hear him, but something held him back. The silence laid in the house like a dark shroud, choking and heavy, too oppressive to break with a yell. So Aaron continued in silence, his feet slow and sure across the landing, glimpsing an open door at the far end of the dim corridor, where the glow of an open fire was subtly lighting the room within.

 

He jumped when he saw the pictures, startled by the two life sized portraits. The work was amazingly detailed, the artist in Aaron appreciated it straight away. The faces attracted him, like seeing people he knew, despite the fangs, and the blood, both of them were truly gorgeous. The woman drew him like a pauper to a Princess, a small Japanese face with deep slanted eyes, the hint of royal blue in the dark unreadable depths. She carried a Katana, a long sharp sword, the engraved blade mottled by blood, incongruous with the heavy drapery of the fancy kimono she wore. Despite her silver hair, she almost reminded him of Princess Leia, in a very dark, vampire sort of way.

 

He shone the torch over to the other painting, seeing deep green eyes set in a remarkably handsome face, the fangs cruel against the sensuous mouth. His dark clothes looked centuries old, but modern at the same time. Aaron had to shake himself. He knew this was Elias, and he guessed the other one to be Minnea; the sight of them both together had Aaron’s dark eyes round, eyebrows lifted in shock.

 

“Holy Fuck!”

 

He swore, seeing a smaller picture dancing under the torchlight. It was Zak. Although he had never seen Zak look like this...his broad chest and muscular shoulders naked; painted in a greedy,  almost possessive fashion, like the painter wanted to own this body. The tattoo’s were totally detailed, and a flash of light winking from the belt buckle pressing low against his flesh gave the picture an all too realistic feel. Aaron didn’t really care about the skill of the artist, sickeningly, it was the teeth...the pointed incisors, giving Zak a sneer of pure evil, that chilled him the most.

 

He turned, almost ready to run from the room, when he spied something black on the floor. He prodded gingerly, then picked up one of Zak’s fingerless gloves. He glanced around, the glow of the fire almost gone, but no sign of his buddy, or anyone else, in the deep shadows edging the room.

 

He retraced his steps, ignoring all the horrible pictures, concentrating his torch on the wooden treads on the stairs, seeing his footprints in the dust. His, but no-one else’s. It was time to try the other door….his mouth turned down as he reached out to turn the solid iron handle. The cold metal seemed to bite into his hand, despite the woolen gloves he wore.

 

The pit opened up in front of him, a very steep staircase looking like to entrance to the underworld. He swiped a few cobwebs out of the way, his dark brows scowling, peering forward down the stairwell. He drew back, spending a couple of minutes changing the batteries. Too many investigations in dark cellars had taught him to always have new batteries whenever he went into basements or cellars. 

 

It seemed weird not having back up, the usual walkie snapping out Zak’s instructions, or the breathing of Billy or Jay at his shoulder, either would have been welcome. He felt very alone, and just for a brief second his memory flittered back to the good old days, the days when it was Zak, himself, and Nick, together, a team. He sighed deeply, stretching his cap to cover his ears, and stepped down into the black oblivion below.


	13. You Win

Zak had been cold before, he had been miserable, he had been afraid, but never so much as now. He kept his eyes on Nick, but the younger man had not stirred for a while, seemingly passed out or asleep. Zak was quietly going out of his mind, knowing it wouldn’t be long before the tall blood sucker came around again, and this time, he doubted that either himself or Nick would be left whole.

 

“Nick….Nick….NICK! Wake up dude….I need to talk to you….”

 

“Whassup…..leave me alone…..he’ll be back soon…..and you know what’ll happen then…” Nick had a slurred quality to his voice, almost as if he had been drugged. When he raised his head, Zak could see that he was not completely alert, and his eyes struggled to stay open. Momentarily Zack felt a deep pang of sadness….not just because who knows what might happen next, but for the times he had been with Nick, and not told him how he felt, not given into the strong warm temptation of his arms, and the smile which could make Zak’s toes curl in pleasure.

 

“Nick...can you hear me dude….I need to tell ya something….” Zak’s voice wobbled slightly, but deep and loud enough for Nick to register.

 

“What...what is there to say….you messed up in the tunnels...and it sounds like now he wants me to pay the price….knew I should have left you there……” he turned his head, and for a moment Zak was gratified to see Nick’s white grin, before the younger man turned his face away.

 

“Jesus Nick….I never wanted this to happen…..I don’t want to be a vampire...and I certainly don’t want to lose you because of what happened…..”

 

“Zak….you already lost me…..remember….? “ Nick protested weakly. “You kicked me off the programme….out...gone….I went to the Catacombs because….well...because Aaron was worried about you...and I owed him a favour…..”

 

“Is that the only reason…..to help out Aaron?” The dark haired man whispered miserably.

 

“Zak...whatever I feelings I have...err..had for you….you didn’t want any of it...you never let me close….Zak….it didn’t work….and you stopped it” Nick drew a ragged breath, sounding broken in the cold air of the cellar. 

 

“….but I could have lived with that...I could have been ok...but you threw me off the programme...our programme….that was the most cruel thing you could ever have done…..I hope the vampire bites you good and deep, pal….you deserve it…..”

 

Zak couldn’t help but grimace as the words hit home. He had sacked Nick, he’d been angry, and hurt...and jealous….Nick, the family man, he  _ always  _ went home to his wife and children...there was no way Zak had any sort of chance when pitched against that sort of commitment. But whatever had happened, Nick was pissed, Zak recognised real venom in his final statement, which was totally out of character for the happy go lucky cameraman.

 

Zak reeled, grasping for something he could say, anything, to redeem himself, to explain why he had acted so badly, and to make Nick realise the truth. He wanted to try again to talk, to explain, to confess. But the opportunity was lost; Zak felt the goosebumps rise over his arms. Elias was back, standing tall behind Nick, what looked like a clumsy pistol gripped in his hand. He snapped his fingers in front of Nick’s face, somehow startling him back to full consciousness. Zak could see the chocolate brown eyes open wide in shock, as Elias waved the blunt end of the weapon in front of his face.

 

“Yes, Mr Groff, you do well to be afraid…..you don’t enjoy a taste of your own medicine?” He leered, the index finger of his free hand dragging through the buttons of Nick’s shirt, pulling down, revealing the taut skin of Nick’s pecs, where a heart shaped patch of chest hair curled cozily.

 

“But let’s make it more interesting shall we? Zachary here will call the shots….he seems to be very fond of you….I think perhaps he could be persuaded to move his affections elsewhere…...what do you think…? Do you have feelings for him…..do you want to watch as I turn him….? Take away that soppy humanity….change his oh so pretty face….and make him mine?”

 

Zak saw Nick struggle, his shoulders bulged, as the taser crackled against his neck. Nick howled, totally defenceless against the Vampires torture; Zak shook as if he felt the same pain himself.

 

“Stop...Eli….don’t hurt him….please….I’ll do what you want….just leave him alone….” Zak sounded defeated, he couldn’t bear to see Nick hurt like this. But Elias hadn’t had his fun yet, as he gripped Nick by the throat, the taser hovering over the muscles of his abs. Despite Zak’s pleas, one more of the hits was delivered, forcing a broken scream out of Nick, before he slumped forward, still bound to the chair.

 

Zak was frantic...he could see the nasty bruise appearing on Nick’s skin, and the little he knew about this kind of electrical shock was enough to make him fear for the younger man’s life. Elias was staring at him like he was a nice juicy steak, his fangs gleaming as he smiled, green eyes glittering in the candles flames.

 

“OK….you win...you bastard….I’ll go with you….”

 

“You didn’t really have a choice, but it was fun messing with your little friend….when he comes around...well… you might find him appetising...after all...you will need to feed, and why not have something you fancy?” He chuckled, darkly.

 

Zak fought his nausea as the image of feeding on Nick made his stomach clench in revulsion. In one fast stride, Eli crossed the room and stood close to his side, the coldness from his body chilling the tall ghost hunter worse than the presence of a demon. Zak closed his eyes, overtaken by fear as his heart raced madly, unwilling to be conscious of what would happen next, shivering as the first sharp sting of teeth caressed the cold skin of his neck.

 

Using all his considerable strength Zak bucked desperately to break free of Eli’s firm grip, a pointless endeavour as his hands and arms were frozen behind his back. Eli was pressed up against his side, his sexual desire obvious in the way he moved his hips in an unmistakable rhythm, his teeth scratching slowly over the soft skin of Zak’s throat.


	14. The pain will bring you pleasure

One step at a time, cautious, careful, holding the torch in one hand, grasping the wooden handrail with the other, Aaron frowned in concentration. The stairs seemed to go on forever. He had stopped in his tracks, hearing a scream of pain rise out of the darkness, sounding worse than any horror movie he had ever seen. It felt like icicles were forming on his moustache, the temperature way below freezing.

 

He wanted to go back, his guts were clenched in dread, but he continued, all the while wondering who had screamed….was it Zak? The painting he had seen left him in no doubt that Zak was destined to become one of the undead...Zak had always been weird, but beneath all the fascination with death, the control freak gone mad, and the never ending woman trouble, he knew that Zak was the warmest, kindest human being he was ever likely to meet. 

 

That was probably why Aaron was descending a dark staircase, where he could hear a man screaming in agony, armed only with a torch. It didn’t add up, the bald man was sceptical that Zak would actually wish to become a Vampire. But something was happening….he almost dropped the torch as a man screamed again.

 

“Oh God...Oh..God...Oh my God….” he whispered, seeing the door to the cellar loom large in front of him. Listening, he could pick up words, muttering, and a horrible kind of laugh. He grasped the handle, realising he hadn’t planned very well, no weapon, only the torch as a defence. It would have been funny if he hadn’t been so scared.

 

Without pause for any rational thoughts, which if he had one would have made him shoot back up the stairs like a whippet from a trap, he shouldered against the unlocked door, loosing his balance as he burst through, ending up in an untidy heap on the floor.

 

Scrambling to a sitting position he looked around, taking in one man slumped over, tied to a chair, a man who looked suspiciously like Nick, and Zak, his teeth clenched, his lips drawn back in a grimace, as a very tall man, one with fangs, was tormenting him. Although the light was dim, Aaron could make out the droplets of blood streaming over Zak’s white neck and soaking into his shirt.

 

“Ummph...we have another one….it just gets better and better…..and who might you be?”

 

“Aaron Goodwin…..what the fuck’s happening??….”

 

The bald man could just about see Nick’s face, his eyes closed, a small trickle of saliva drooling over his chin, and two painful looking burns on his body.

 

“My name is Elias, as I’m sure you know….and I’m taking my revenge...and you’re the one who started it all..” 

 

His eyes were cold, matched by his voice which held a deep menace despite the measured calm of his words.

 

Aaron rolled to his knees, but Elias was quicker, wrists and ankles bound together in a painful position before Aaron could even make a squeak. 

 

“No….no you were going to hurt Zak…..I had to do something….” his usually deep voice held a pleading tone, not having the remotest idea of what he was supposed to do next. 

Eli stood, back to Zak’s side in the blink of an eye.

 

“Well, what you did was the wrong thing……..” he smiled, fully revealing the pointed fangs, his hand gripping Zak’s chin, forcing his head back, revealing the already scratched and bloody neck. Zak’s deep blue eyes were already closed, his eyelids flickering in terror.

 

“Mmm….that’s right my friend, give in to me now….the pain will bring pleasure….you’ll find out…..I’m going to enjoy this……”

 

Aaron stared unblinking, heedless as tears collected in his eyes. Not really knowing what he was saying he muttered the first thing that sprung up from his subconscious mind.

 

“Princess Leia….please help us…….”


	15. Aaron's Prayer

Aaron’s eyes were almost popping out from his head, at the sight of a small woman, thick silver hair rippling over her white robes, who just appeared from thin air to stand two feet in front of him, her long Japanese sword held poised and ready to strike.

 

“Elias…..leave him alone…...stop it…..I mean it…….” Her voice was low and insistent. Aaron couldn’t see her face, but he seriously doubted that this was Princess Leia.

 

“Minnea...my love….I thought I’d never see you again…..I was giving them their punishment which they really do deserve…..they hurt you...causing you to rush off like that…..” His voice was silky and pleading, nothing like the way he’d spoken earlier.

 

“No Eli..they didn’t make me rush off….you did...I was sick of the way you carried on….even this one….so pretty...so utterly desirable….and I still couldn’t make myself take him….I tried….you saw…..but when that one turned up,” she broke off, a small lift of her chin indicating Nick, “….it was too late...all I wanted was to be free of it...to leave behind the killing…..the cruelty…...it wasn’t these miserable creatures….it was you….you forgot how it was to be human.”

 

Silence. 

 

Finally Eli spoke, his eyes still gazing into Zak’s smokey blues, which by now were enhanced by tear clumped lashes.

 

“So...my friend…..saved…..or should I say denied?…..you’ll never know what pleasure you missed…...it could have been yours…..still can….?”

 

“Eli…” her voice had an edge of warning, as sharp as the sword she carried. “Let him go…”

 

Aaron didn’t see Eli free Zak, his eyes were on her, as she turned, dropping into an elegant crouch a few inches in front of his face. He jumped slightly as her hand lifted, black pointed nails scritching gently at his stubble, before a small finger, like a very chilly popsicle, slid over his bottom lip.

 

Staring into her eyes was like seeing far into space, into the deep continuous blue of the infinite unknown. He forgot to breathe. She didn’t scare him….she made him want to bow down to her….worship her...anything….anything at all…..

 

She smiled gently, speaking to him as if it were from a great distance.

 

“You did well to call for me Aaron…..”

 

The bald man blinked rapidly, his bottom lip buttoned firmly by his teeth, as he realised the mad coincidence of fate. She swirled behind him, he felt his hands and ankles part company from the bindings. Zak was moving, stiff and uncoordinated, reaching out to Aaron to help him stand, all the while his eyes anxiously scanning Nick’s still unconscious body for signs of life.

 

The creatures, both joined by the eternal need for blood, were standing at either side of the wooden chair, ready to hoist the still limp body to his feet.

 

“Don’t fret Zak…..he won’t remember anything about it…….but you will……” Eli muttered wickedly. He couldn’t resist turning the knife, as he’d already worked out the connection between the two, and was goading Zak as much as he dared.

 

Just as the room seemed to spin alarmingly, Aaron saw Minnea smile directly at him.

 

“Thank you Princess Leia” he muttered under his breath, before everything jumbled together in his head and he couldn’t keep his eyes open.


	16. Bite me Hard..

“Nick….NICK  where are you?” 

 

Zak was literally screaming, jolting the bald man back to awareness.

 

“Zak….calm down man….they took him back….he’ll be fine...Minnea..” he felt an odd little squirm in his belly as he said her name…” Minnea will make sure he’s OK...come on dude...we need to get moving….”

  
  


The sun was just rising, painting the sky gold and rose pink, when they finally made it back to Zak’s truck. Neither of them had the inclination to talk, and when Zak’s phone beeped back into life, spewing out a torrent of missed calls and messages, he simply turned it off and shoved it back in his pocket without a glance. Aaron pulled the black fingerless glove from his pocket, which Zak acknowledged with a quiet grunt, but other than that the ride back to the city was deathly quiet, both lost in their own thoughts.

 

============================

  
  


It was not long after that…..maybe three weeks...going on four….Zak pulled his car onto the gated drive, watching the metal-work close with a subdued clank. He hadn’t seen Olivia in a while, and he needed this. His neck had healed, no scars marred the pale tan of his skin, and he’d done his best to come to terms with the pain of losing Nick. Again.

 

The door swung open, and, once it close firmly behind his back, a pair of lithe tanned arms wrapped around him.

  
  


He’d lost himself in her body, where soft and hard combined with liquid heat and generous searing hot kisses. She had the body of an athlete, and could match anything Zak could give. For him, it was almost like making real love. Almost.

 

She was curled down, her tongue pointed and confident, massaging the deliciously soft skin of his taint, while her hand curled tight around his balls with an aching pressure which could easily have made the hot jolts he felt spill out in a full blown orgasm. His hand gripped the back of her head, as he opened up to her tongue, shudderingly aware that he was imagining how it would be with Nick. 

 

That thought sparked it off, forced him to grip tightly around the slippery girth of his hardness before she could plunge her wicked pink tongue deeper into him. Unable to hold it back, he lifted her quickly, lying her under him, the sweet curve of her butt spread wide apart as he pushed into her, lube and their own juices easing the tight slide, both gasping with pleasure. She turned her head towards him, drinking in the passion ripping through him, as poised on the precipice, the orgasm held like a waiting avalanche. He let his head drop, his strong neck exposed to her willing mouth.

 

“Bite me…..bite me hard…….” his voice rasped in her ear.

 

He gasped, blood roaring in his ears, as the pent up need spasmed out of him; pain and pleasure combined in only one word, gritted deep into the pillow…

 

“Nick….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry - I deleted the last chapter by mistake- all ok now.


End file.
